A Hopeful Christmas
by Roaming Writer
Summary: Christmas time in Corona, and both Eugene and Rapunzel partake in the Christmas fun.


**Merry Christmas to all of you! I'm on Christmas break now and I am so glad to be able to write more stories. I love Tangled and I'm glad to continue these fanfics. :)**

It was Christmas in Corona, and the townsfolk gathered to hear the princess give another royal holiday speech. She was a natural speaker, drawing people in with her charm and kindness. That kindness and natural charm was what drew me in, in the first place.

During the speech, Rapunzel would look down at me every now and then, shooting me a quick smile. I would wave back and smile back for moral support. At the end of the speech, I applauded loudly for her. To think that she can go from being locked up in a tower to becoming such a social person was mind boggling.

I ran over to meet Rapunzel, who was already swarmed by a small crowd of giggling girls.

Rapunzel patted many of them on the head. "Someday you will be old enough to make speeches too," she would tell the girls, who ran off with smiles on their faces.

I approached Rapunzel, who quickly beamed with joy and ran to embrace me. She looked at me with a smirk and raised eyebrows. Then she gave me a small punch in the chest.

"Ow," I said, pretending that it hurt. "What did I do?"

"I was trying to hold back my laughs when I looked at you Eugene. You kept distracting me," she joked.

I laughed back, realizing that she was just teasing.

I grabbed her hand and walked with her around Corona. Rapunzel would stop in front of the florist to smell the newly-cut pine trees, in front of the bakers to look at the rising bread, and generally being observant of all the Christmas festivities. I just walked by her side, being patient with whatever it was she wanted to do. Every time she would say hi to citizens or compliment random strangers, I would realize how lucky I was to have her kindness.

Ever since I was a child, I learned that I wasn't supposed to trust anyone.I remembered reading about Finnigan Ryder, the lone wolf adventurer, who believed that the world was untrustworthy. After all, to me Ryder did seem right. I couldn't argue against that especially since no one ever batted an eye to me when I begged for food or asked for clothes. But trust slowly flooded back to me when I met Rapunzel. Her innocent and sweet aura seemed to cast a spell on me ever since I was tied up in that tower. The small nostalgia trip made me laugh a little.

Even now, her laughters made my knees weak and my heart jump. She was so pure, the exact opposite of me.

I held her petite hands with my own, trying to preserve her warmth. Her fingers were red and bitterly cold. In fact, her whole body seemed to shiver. I took off my own jacket and pulled her closer, wrapping her in it.

Rapunzel's chattering teeth quickly closed and her soft lips bent into a smile. Her rosy complexion came flooding back into her cheeks.

"Thanks Eugene, but aren't you cold?"

"Nah I'm fine Blondie," I lied.

At that moment, I heard the sound of singing echoing around the streets of Corona. It was the Christmas choirs singing hymns…

Not a moment was wasted as Rapunzel quickly tightened her grip on my hand and dragged me towards the sound of the music.

When we turned the corner we saw a large choir of church members in robes lining the streets. I looked at Rapunzel, who's green eyes opened wide and small lips parted in awe. A small whisper came out of her mouth, "Wow"

The choir was singing Christian hymns like "Joy to the World," and "Silent Night."

The music serenaded me and I, like Rapunzel, was glued to the angelic voices. But unlike her, I couldn't stand. My feet gave out and I was forced to sit on the curb.

For some reason, my eyes began to water and my heart had a dull ache. This brought back memories of my childhood, the childhood of young Eugene Fitzherbert. I would sit outside churches with Lance and listen to the beautiful voices singing about Jesus. I would listen to the priests give sermons about the day of rapture when God will redeem the world. I would feel hopeful. Hopeful that maybe a disgusting orphan like myself, a loser, a castaway would be loved by this God they talked about.

But sadly, that day of rapture never came. I was never redeemed. Instead, when I ran away from the orphanage I was forced to steal, and instead of relying on church sermons, I relied on my fantasy of Flynn Ryder. Since then I never went to a church, partly because it no longer appealed to me and partly because I was a criminal.

But now, seeing the beautiful princess love me, it gave me hope and faith. Perhaps I was redeemed. Perhaps there was a higher power out there that united a filthy orphan with a kind-hearted princess. Maybe this is why I cried. Perhaps it was tears of nostalgia or tears of joy.

The tears rolled down my cheeks and the wind quickly chapped my newly-wet eyes. I shut them tightly and brought my head down, hiding my face from Rapunzel. But through my sadness I heard the voice I fell in love with.

"Eugene, what's wrong?" Rapunzel said, her voice sounded worried.

I quickly stood up and plastered on a fake smile.

"I'm fine Blondie, the wind is just… irritating my eyes."

Rapunzel brought her head to my chest and gave me a warm embrace. I held tightly onto her, and softly ran my hands through her hair. Rapunzel looked up at me with a set of worried eyes.

I hated seeing Rapunzel so worried like that, so I just told her the truth.

"Rapunzel, being with you is the best thing I could have ever hoped for. Ever since I was a child, I never experienced true love until I met you. Rapunzel, I just want to say that… I am glad to have you."

Rapunzel's worried frown quickly changed into a happy smile and she let out a happy squeal which made me smile too.

"Thank you Eugene, you're so sweet," she said with an endearing voice.

Rapunzel looked back at the choirs and then back to me.

"Isn't that singing beautiful?"

"Yea, and I'm glad I can listen to it with a beautiful girl like you."

Rapunzel's face flushed red and she gave me a quick kiss.

I was indeed glad to spend it with her. Like the hymns, Rapunzel brought out the hope within me, the love within me. Rapunzel and I sat at a bench in the unrelenting wind, listening as the choir finished and continued a new song, each as beautiful as the last one. I would glance over at Rapunzel who had her head propped on her arms, eager for more music, just like myself when I was a kid. For some reason, I no longer felt cold in the wind.

By the time the choir packed and left, the sky became dark and the stars filled the sky again. But today it was different. The newly-lit Christmas lights quickly lit up on storefronts and houses, complementing the millions of white heavenly lights.

I noticed that Rapunzel's eyes began to droop, and her mouth let out a small yawn.

"Eugene?"

"Yes?"

"Isn't it beautiful?" she asked, clearly referring to the Christmas lights.

I smiled at her. "Yes, I've never seen anything more beautiful."

But I wasn't talking about the lights.

Rapunzel quickly fell asleep on my arms, seemingly unaware that we were on a street bench. I slowly got up and lifted her up in front of me, in my arms. I walked back to the castle, careful not to wake the princess.


End file.
